Christmas Carols
by TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: Taking a quiet moment during another hectic Potter Christmas, James' refuge receives a welcome intruder.


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just stalking his universe.**

* * *

**Christmas Carols**

He could still hear Sirius holding court over the festivities, even if half the guests were either too drunk to care what the overgrown child was saying or they were ignoring him and having their own private conversations.

At least in the sitting room at the back of the house, the Muggle Room Sirius had named it, he'd be able to dull the sound of his drunk friend.

He shut the door gently and stood for a long moment, illuminated by the crackling fire, the flame casting flickering light over the decorations spread throughout the room. Lily had made him swear that Christmas would always be celebrated in their home, it had been the first rule she had set when they'd moved in together and everywhere they'd stayed at Christmas time had been included. Even Godric's Hollow.

Little electric lights twinkled from the Christmas tree in the corner of the Muggle Room, supplying the only other light. James allowed a gentle smile and took in the tinsel, holly boughs and dusting of fake snow on the mantelpiece. There were even stockings hanging by the fire and cards dotted everywhere. Lily would approve.

James padded over to the armchair by the fire, weaving around the coffee table to pick up the wand … _remote_ … for the small CD player sat between two Christmas candle-holders, in the shape of snowmen, Harry had made in primary school.

The soft tinkling of fingers on keys started just as James eased down into his chair. He felt the stress of a Sirius Black Christmas Night fade away as the soft piano music filled the room.

It had been easy to get electricity into the house as more and more Muggle-borns stayed in the Wizarding world and found ways to merge their technology while still being able to cast magic in their own homes, but the Muggle Room had presented a bit of a security issue. Double insulated wires had to be used so they didn't set off the wards and short circuit the lights and very few electronic things that Lily had got him used to.

Still, it was only a CD player and a telly and with a little tinkering with a Muggle-born called Stuart Walsh, who worked in the Department of Licencing and Culture at the Ministry, and they'd managed to get it so James could keep his very few electrics.

It wasn't like he needed more than lighting, a telly and a CD player. He was a wizard after all and the only reason he even had a CD player was because he couldn't play his own music on a Wireless, the lights and telly were all Lily's influence though and that's why he'd insisted on them … and had to give Stu a couple tickets to see England play Quidditch against Peru when the helpful Muggle-born looked sceptical.

All of that was worth it though. To be able to escape from the madness that was living with his family. Between an ever growing Harry and his infuriating refusal to acknowledge his and Daphne's blossoming transition from friends to more … Merlin, they had to act on those feeling soon otherwise he'd be downright quoting Ophelia and that was beyond creepy. With Remus and Tonks being equally as moronic though and Sirius being, well Sirius, it was nice to be able to sit in here and listen to the gentle music he'd recorded years ago.

Fingers mirrored playing the piano on the arm rest as a soft Fur Elise took over from Silent Night.

James had always loved the piano and it still annoyed him that he'd never had any talent for the instrument. It would have been nice to be more than just a Chaser and a duellist. Hell it'd be a nice break from being an Auror if he could just come home and do something as peaceful as play an instrument or draw.

Sadly though the only drawings that had ever graced Potters' House were the finger paintings Harry had made as a little boy that James had stashed away in his desk. Harry'd kill him if he'd hung them up anywhere. They weren't cool apparently and James had had to stifle a laugh at just how much his son sounded like the muppet James had been at his age.

The door opened and shouting interrupted James' serenity, his wand in his hand before the door had even fully opened. If this was Sirius he was going to curse the idiot into a coma so he could sleep off all the mulled wine and eggnog he'd been drinking since he'd woken up. Yesterday.

Aurora's curious frown swung round the door. 'Is it safe in here?'

James smiled and beckoned her in. If it was Aurora he wouldn't have to turn off the music. He hadn't had his fill yet. 'Yeah, just turn the lock.'

Aurora swirled around the door and shut it as quietly as possible. The shouting gone the second she turned the lock.

'Thank merciful Morgana,' Aurora muttered as she entered the room proper. James couldn't make her out entirely but he knew that tone. 'Silencing ward built into the door?'

James shrugged. 'You learn to appreciate the preciousness of silence when you live with a child.'

'Harry has always been a bit helter-skelter hasn't he?' Aurora asked as she approached the sofa opposite the crackling fire.

'I meant Sirius but I suppose Harry is a little nutso himself.' James grinned and accepted the mug Aurora had brought in with her. 'Thanks. You caught me leaving then?'

Aurora laughed, a beautiful sound that made parts of James tingle and made his steadfast resolve to not complicate his and Aurora's friendship shake that little bit more.

'You're welcome, I saw you sneak away from the hubbub just as Sirius pulled Tonks up for some kind of Muggle dance, Ophelia seemed to think you'd like some company and heavily hinted I bring you tea and well … let's just say she becomes less proper when the wine hits her.'

James was thankful for the near-dark as a light blush spread across his face. It wasn't the words. Ophelia drunk led to bouts of honesty and she'd told him repeatedly that if he actually put himself out there he'd be getting laid so much Sirius would be asking for hints. Ophelia's annoyance with him at ignoring her only fuelled her on each time they all got together.

Lady Greengrass had just gotten more precise with who he should be laying with when Aurora had started showing up shortly after Harry's first year.

No, it was the fact that Aurora was looking a little pink in the face herself and like she wouldn't mind making his Christmas that little bit merrier.

'Nice jumper Aurora,' James said distractedly.

'Thank you James,' Aurora smiled, her cheeks getting pinker by the second. 'Yours is rather fetching too.'

Wait … did Aurora think he was talking about her breasts? Oh fuck. Nice going Potter, even when you try to move past the fact that Aurora is stunning you make her think you're checking her out.

'It's Christmas James,' Aurora said. 'Let yourself off for a little slip of the tongue. I blame the truly outstanding sexiness of the snowman. It's already had Sirius cantering towards me with mistletoe at the ready.'

James laughed and took a long sip from his tea.

Pulling her legs up next to her on the sofa, Aurora perched her elbow on the arm rest and cradled her head in one hand. 'I really don't know how you live with such a full house.'

'Me?' James chuckled. 'Who's the youngest of four girls?'

Aurora waved dismissively at him with a playful smile. 'Oh I can do it. I just meant how do _you_?'

'Oh shut up,' James scoffed. He drank more tea. 'I'm not that paranoid and besides.' James smiled fondly at the snowman candle-holders. 'There's advantages to having such a full house.'

Aurora matched his fond smile and reached over to squeeze his hand gently. 'They're never boring?'

'No,' James said. He tried his hardest not to stare at the warm fingers on either side of his. 'Auror life makes sure I'm never bored. No, a full house is full of life. If you'll forgive the cheesiness … it helps me keep going back out there knowing I have all this to come back home to.'

'I don't think that's too cheesy,' Aurora said. She squeezed his hand again and pulled back. She pointed at the CD player as she picked up her tea. 'But speaking of life, is that you?'

The warmth of her fingers lingered in his hand. 'Hm? Oh, no. I could never play the piano that well.'

Quirking an eyebrow back at him Aurora frowned. 'Who then? Lily?'

Everyone thought Lily after him. He wondered if that was telling of what people thought of his ego that he'd listen to himself playing but he preferred to focus on why they always guessed Lily after. Everyone's perception of Lily, at least the ones who hadn't really known her, had been coloured by the rose-tinted glasses of friends who'd outlived her. Contrary to popular belief, Lily Potter had not shone at _everything_ she tried. She was actually worse with instruments than James was. Something he had never let her forget and had had to duck thrown objects when he teased her about it.

James grinned and shook his head. 'Nope, one more chance or you lose.'

'I wasn't aware we were playing a game James?' Aurora smirked. 'Then again, I suppose they're a tradition just like running away from Sirius holding mistletoe.'

'Mhmm,' James said. That really was a bloody sexy snowman he chuckled to himself. 'Maybe if I offered a prize for guessing right? Nobody ever does after all.'

'Do I get to pick my prize?' Aurora asked curiously, a gentle smile on her lips.

'Sure,' James said with a laugh. He mirrored the music again as something by Chopin started up. 'But only if you win.'

Aurora downed her tea and placed it on the coffee table. 'Right then, it's gotta be Remus, no one else in this madhouse could have the patience to learn to play so beautifully.'

James smirked into his tea. No one ever got it right. 'You sure? Sirius is a dark horse and has endless time to kill.'

Aurora leant over and James was hit by the smell of roses as she poked him in the chest. She was wearing his Christmas present. 'Don't you mess with me James. I don't think that's the kind of fingering that playboy spends his time with.'

Explosive laughter escaped James and he roared and roared so hard his head started to hurt and his face grew hot. 'Oh Merlin, Aurora!'

Said astronomy professor had fallen back in her seat and was giggling like a child at her own joke. 'Well I've got a point!' She forced out between giggling fits.

James was set off into more peals of laughter and when they'd finally calmed down James needed to down his tea to be able to talk again.

'Oh, I wish you were right, I think you need a prize just for saying that.' James coughed and smiled.

Aurora beamed, red herself and wafted air at her face. 'Wait … I'm not right?'

'Nope.'

'Who is it then?' Aurora perched on the sofa and the faintest trace of roses followed her. 'It can't be Sirius.'

'Oh no,' James sniggered. 'You were right on Sirius. It's Harry.'

'What?!' Aurora reached forward and grabbed his knee. 'Explain how that horny teenager had the patience to learn piano!'

Leaving her hand on his knee, James set his tea down next to Aurora's. 'Well he wasn't always a horny teenager, back when he was still an innocent boy … well as innocent as he could be given his role models … he got himself to I think grade five? On the piano. Then he got bored and went off with something else. Kids you know.'

Aurora gave him a rueful look. 'Yes James, spookily, I'm aware of kids and their short attention spans. It's a shame Harry didn't stick with it, he was so good.'

'He could probably still play a little bit if he wanted but he's a little preoccupied with girls right now to shake off the rust.' James leant forwards, resting on the heel of his hand, his face close to Aurora's, who was still gripping his knee. Merlin she smelt good. 'I'm so glad I managed to record him before he quit. It's nice and relaxing.'

'Mm,' Aurora whispered, her eyes focused on his lips. Their faces so close her scent filled his nose as her beautiful face filled his vision. 'Ever thought to tell him it'd probably help with those girls he's so obsessed with if he played piano some more? It'd probably get him behind the keys again in a second.'

'Probably,' James whispered back. 'But then again, they'd all have to beat Daphne to him.'

Aurora's face got a little closer and her smile radiated off her. 'Sirius did go after them with the mistletoe after I dodged him.'

'Oh? Did he get them?' Aurora's lips looked deliciously soft, he wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked.

'Let's just say you might have run out of wine for Ophelia, she ordered a toast when Harry pecked her on the cheek.' Aurora squeezed his knee. 'Daphne would have probably just snogged his face off if she'd heard him play.'

'Shame he was always so secretive.' James felt Aurora's breath on his face, sweet and enticing.

'James?' Aurora asked, her eyes finally moved from his lips to bore into him. 'Are you sure Remus wasn't the one playing?'

She was so close … centimetres, he could taste her breath now, it was on his tongue and filling all his senses with everything Aurora Sinistra. He just had to move forward a couple centimetres and two years of wondering what it would be like could be answered …

'You know, I'm pretty sure Remus was a mean pianist.'

Aurora sighed and rested her forehead against his. 'I'm glad we cleared that up. I think you know what I want for my prize?'

'Obliviousness isn't a family trait love,' James said. His hand lifted to stroke her cheek.

'Oh, I wouldn't be so sure.' Aurora leant in to close the miniscule gap. 'Merry Christmas James.'

'Merry Christmas Aurora,' James breathed as his hands weaved into her long black hair.

The door to the Muggle Room slammed open and Sirius came storming in making both James and Aurora pull back in shock before they could kiss.

'Tha' stupid bra' is fuckin' c-c-crazy!' He panted and bent over double in the doorway. 'Bu' he wouldn' dare –hic- curse me 'ere.'

'DOG BREATH!' Harry came barrelling towards the room and rugby tackled Sirius to the floor, his face bright red. 'I'm gonna kick your arse so hard you won't be shitting for a week!'

'Language Harry.' James strode forward and bodily lifted Harry off of his godfather while dodging the punches the teen was throwing and launched him back out of the room. 'And you.'

Sirius held his arms up defensively and peeked over when James snapped at him. 'Prongs? Prongs! You saved me from the psycho child!'

James wrenched the drunk man to his feet and frogmarched him out of the Muggle Room. 'Yeah but now you've got explain why Harry just tackled you to the floor. To me.'

'No! It wa' an acciden'! Thes kids is the bad guy! I thin' 'e broke my 'rist!' Sirius hollered as James made it down the hall with the other man in a tight grip.

'Save it.' James turned back to see a smirking Aurora in the doorway to the Muggle Room. She smiled at him when she caught him looking and shrugged before mouthing 'Merry Christmas James.'

He smiled back as his cheeks burned.

James was gonna fucking kill Sirius … and ground Harry.

For a month.

* * *

**To all my readers, new and old, I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**All the best,**

**TheUnrealInsomniac**


End file.
